Luka
by Felicia Martins
Summary: La vie est la même pour tous. Pour Basch comme pour beaucoup, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ait ses secrets. Lui n'a jamais croisé quelqu'un dont la vie n'est pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attend au premier abord. Si bien que quand un jeune garçon emménage, il ne peut imaginer à quel point cette logique, et sa vie vont en être bouleversées. Et pourtant… AU / Song-Fic / SuisseXOC


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut le peuple!

En ce moment vous aurez remarqué que je n'uploade pas beaucoup du fait des VACANCES, mais que c'la n'tienne, dès la rentrée, je compte bien poster tous les projets sur lesquels je travaille présentement~! Ceci sera donc l'une de mes seuls uploades, en comptant ma fic principale qui devrait venir d'ici quelques jours^^

Here is a tribute to Mika (= Mikage-kun pour les plus endormis), l'un des deux que je me suis promis de faire en hommage au couple de Suisse et de son OC! (pour les détails le concernant, demandez à Mika, j'ai pas le courage de faire un historique maintenant^^)

C'est un UA qui parle de leur enfance suivant les paroles d'une chanson connue de Suzanne Vegas qui prete son titre à la fic. Si vous la connaissez, ce n'est donc pas joyeux-joyeux, il y a de la violence meme si ce n'est pas explicite pour garder le coté léger de la musique, mais c'est surtout visible à travers les questionnements des personnages, qui rendent l'atmosphère franchement sombre, so joyeux drilles s'abstenir!

Voilà vous etes prévenus, après le paragraphe de début est, comme pour la chanson, un hommage aux enfants battus, alors meme si vous ne voyez pas ce que ça fout là au début, vous comprendrez à la fin~! (enfin j'espère, parce que c'est quand meme assez tordu parfois...j'aime bien les trucs tordus!)

Rating : T pour mention de violence et souffrances psychologiques

Disclaimer (que j'oublie de faire 2 fois sur 3 je sais^^) : Hetalia n'est pas à moi, et Mars (Luka) est de Mika

Bonne lecture~!

**Luka**

_A tous ceux qui sous la loi du silence ont dû subir_

_A tous les enfants battus_

_A tous ceux qui ont réussi à s'en sortir_

_Et à tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu_

_Pour tous ceux dont il faut se souvenir_

_Pour tous ceux qui se sont battus_

Basch compta sur ses doigts.

1, 2, 3, 4.

L'immeuble faisait quatre étages. Quatre étages, et autant d'appartements. Cela faisait autant de personnes qui y vivaient, autant de vies qui se côtoyaient à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, autant d'existences qui défilaient derrière chaque porte, ouverte ou fermée, publique et privée. Cela faisait aussi autant de paliers à atteindre entre chaque volée de marches, quatre là aussi. Mais bien plus de pas pour gravir chacune d'entre elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché combien. Mais ça devait faire beaucoup, il pensait.

Il les connaissait tous, les habitants, les appartements, il avait toujours pensé. Comme beaucoup, il s'attendait à trouver derrière chaque porte exactement ce qu'il s'imaginait, ce qu'il pensait deviner. Pour lui, la vie était la même pour tout le monde, pour chacun, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ait ses secrets.

Ne fusse que pour une seule personne.

De toute la sienne, d'existence, il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui se différencie des autres, un qui soit plus différent que les uns l'étaient des autres, un qui ne mène pas exactement la même vie, ou plus exactement, dont la vie ne serait pas exactement celle à laquelle il se serait attendu au premier regard. L'exactitude, c'était son rayon, et il n'avait jamais pensé à quelqu'un qui serait capable de le surprendre ainsi. Quelqu'un qui aurait deux vies, la différence résiderait entre l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, et la réalité. Comme un fossé près d'une route tranquille, qu'on ne pourrait voir qu'en descendant de voiture et en s'y intéressant de plus près, mais indiscernable tant qu'on n'aurait pas été y voir.

Seulement, la plupart des personnes n'aimaient pas aller y voir, dans les fossés. Il ne fallait pas trop s'en approcher, lui avait-on dit, car c'était dangereux, on pouvait y tomber, nous aussi, et finir comme les gens en bas. Car le fossé cachait la vérité qu'on ne voulait pas voir, qu'il y avait bien des gens en bas, qui ne bougeaient plus, qui ne pouvaient plus remonter. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'on lui avait dit, il y avait longtemps : si l'on y tombait, jamais plus on ne pourrait en remonter. La pente, la différence entre les deux vies était trop grande, trop raide pour qu'on ose s'y attaquer. La plupart des gens n'en avaient pas la force.

Le jeune garçon avait trouvé cela idiot, et même, cela l'avait mis en colère. Si l'on n'essayait pas, alors comment pouvait-on savoir ? Lui croyait qu'on pouvait réussir, si l'on en avait la volonté. Si on le voulait vraiment, on pouvait remonter n'importe quelle pente, surmonter n'importe quelle différence, vaincre n'importe quel obstacle.

Un jour, il avait aidé une vieille femme qui ne parvenait pas à monter les escaliers, avec ses sacs remplis à ras-bord de courses. Elle était à bout de force, mais en lui prenant la main, en la soutenant à moitié, alors qu'elle devait bien faire deux à trois fois son poids, il lui avait « donné courage », lui avait insufflé la volonté de monter. Cela avait fait comme une nouvelle force, cette volonté, cela s'était transformé en énergie qui l'avait aidé à monter, marche après marche, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse, finalement.

Si cette vieille y était arrivée, alors tout un chacun pouvait en faire autant, il en était persuadé.

La force n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Tout était affaire de volonté. C'est pourquoi lui se frayait son propre chemin, de force, dans la vie.

Pourtant, devant l'immeuble, il y avait ce garçon. Pour ne pas gêner les gens qui montaient, il était assis sur le coté du palier. Par respect, car il ne l'avait jamais vu monter ces marches. Probable qu'il n'ait pas le courage, pas la volonté nécessaire. Ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'il ne vivait pas là… Il ne semblait attendre personne, en tout cas, et ne le regardait jamais quand il allait et venait. Lorsqu'il le voyait, c'était comme si lui ne le voyait pas, et quelque part il trouvait cela triste, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu lui dire bonjour. Seulement, s'il n'était pas d'ici, s'il était un étranger, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, aussi. Mais quelque part c'était justifié, de vouloir saluer quelqu'un comme ça, après tout la vieille dame il lui avait bien dit bonjour, et en même temps pourquoi à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sur, que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qu'il connaisse, car faisant partie de son immeuble, mais au fond, les vies, c'étaient comme les immeubles, elles devaient toutes se ressembler au point qu'une fois qu'on en avait rencontré une, on en avait vu cent, et c'était toujours pareil, alors il le connaissait certainement… De vue, du moins. Il y avait toutes les raisons du monde, mais il n'en avait aucune.

C'était son droit, s'il était neutre et n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Alors, il refusait de le regarder et passait devant lui l'air de rien, le menton haut et les yeux devant lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, il avait toujours filé droit, les affaires des autres n'étaient pas les siennes si bien qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de se sentir concerné par qui que ce soit. Il finirait bien par réussir, quelque soit son but, il finirait par trouver la volonté, quelque part. Il ne voyait donc vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait s'en inquiéter, il devait déjà se garder lui. C'était suffisant.

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver lorsqu'il le vit _en haut_ pour la première fois.

En remontant les courses, en montant les lourds sacs de provisions hebdomadaires, en montant marche après marche jusqu'au premier étage, il devait se rappeler que toutes grinçaient, quand on s'y appuyait trop. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne les avait pas monté jusqu'à présent, se dit-il avec ses pensées d'enfant, peut-être avait-il eu peur que les marches ne s'effondrent quand il poserait le pied dessus, peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu tenter de les faire grincer pour voir ce que cela ferait.

D'essayer, tout simplement.

Il avait néanmoins réussi à monter. Il se demandait d'où lui était venue la volonté, quand il le vit heurter la porte, pour la première fois. Un lourd carton dans les bras, il n'avait pas du voir le battant se refermer au moment ou il faisait un pas à l'intérieur, et, déséquilibré, menaçait de tomber du minuscule palier, de dévaler toutes les marches qu'il avait fait, tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. C'était injuste, alors Basch refusa que cela se produise. Il lâcha ses propres sacs, monta les marches quatre à quatre, et bientôt fut suffisamment près de lui pour le rattraper. Déjà le petit garçon, qui devait être dans ses âges, s'il en jugeait par sa taille, partait en arrière, et comme s'il allait s'effondrer dans quelque fossé inextricable, tel un oiseau cherchant vainement à s'envoler, ayant lâché tout ce qu'il portait, tout ce qu'il avait pour se mettre à battre des mains comme des ailes, désespérément, s'efforçait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, comme les murs rugueux qui formaient la rambarde inexistante.

Au moins essayait-il.

Lui évita les cartons qui dévalaient les marches et de ses deux bras ceintura fermement la taille de l'autre, empêchant davantage ses mouvements désordonnés qui risquaient de précipiter sa chute, avant de le pousser le plus possible en avant, pour compenser la force qui le voulait en bas. Mais elle-même ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire d'exécuter sa force, elle n'était rien de plus que cela. En campant ses pieds sur une unique marche et en y allant de toute la sienne, de force, qui n'était autre que la volonté de le voir franchir l'ultime obstacle qui le séparait encore de son objectif, pour qu'il se retrouve en sécurité, pour qu'il sorte du faussé, il lui fit comprendre. Ce qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire. Un pas en avant. Il ne risquait pas de tomber, il n'allait pas tomber. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Le sol craqua lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier, l'un soulagé, l'autre surpris. Il put le voir quand il se retourna. C'était bien lui, sauf qu'à présent il ne pouvait se dérober à son regard, ni au petit sourire plat, presque triste, presque d'excuse, qui se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres. Son expression était un peu maladroite, ses cheveux bleutés, comme ourlés de nuit, de secrets, de mystères, partaient en pointe dans tous les sens et ne semblaient pas avoir été coiffés depuis un long moment, tranchant avec sa peau un peu pale, bien que cela soit probablement du à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait après tout essuyé une grande frayeur.

Mais c'était fini.

Alors ce qui le surprit à son tour furent ses yeux, encore légèrement écarquillés, d'une couleur étrange, comme écarlates, comme emplis de sangs, mais pas injectés, incarnats sur toute la surface de l'iris, de la pupille, et même au-delà, rouges avec quelque chose d'autre que la gêne, cramoisis avec autre chose que de la honte. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient fondre, ou du moins qu'ils auraient pu fondre, incandescents comme enflammés d'un feu liquide, ardents comme chauffés au rouge, brulants de colère. Comme s'il s'en voulait. Faute, responsabilité, culpabilité.

Basch se sentit néanmoins heureux quand ses premiers mots parurent, qu'ils ne furent pas en forme de « merci ».

**My name is Luka**  
_Je m'appelle Luka_

Il lui tendit la main, raide, un bras tendu, remonté comme une horloge de chez lui pensa-t-il, comme un réflexe. Qu'il serra sans hésitation, et puis il put enfin le saluer, avant de se présenter à son tour.

C'était de coutume chez eux de ne pas donner son origine, ou son occupation, ou quoi que ce soit de privé ou de personnel, car tout le monde devrait pouvoir deviner sans peine ce dont il s'agissait, même les moindres détails, sans jamais savoir. Tous partageaient ce point de vue, celui qu'une vie privée ne pouvait fondamentalement pouvoir être différenciée de son équivalent public. Chacun ne pouvait avoir qu'un unique visage, c'était cela la transparence, ce qui garantissait la bonne entente dans l'immeuble. Chacun s'occupait de ses affaires, et c'était très bien ainsi, puisque personne n'avait rien à cacher. Personne ne se faisait de secret, car personne ne faisait de secret, personne n'avait de secret, et ainsi il n'y avait pas le moindre problème.

Il était donc d'usage de ne dire que son nom et son numéro d'étage, comme un identifiant qui permettrait à l'ensemble de la communauté de se reconnaitre.

« Basch Zwingli, premier étage. »

**I live on the second floor**  
_Je vis au second étage_

Au vu des cartons qui se trouvaient maintenant en bas, et en prenant en compte le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en haut avant, il était assez raisonnable de penser qu'il venait d'emménager. Mais bien sur, il ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi. Il aurait bien voulu savoir, pourtant, et cela l'étonna sur le moment.

Pourquoi était-il si souvent venu sur le palier ? Peut-être était-ce un déménagement prévu de longue date. Mais alors pourquoi y était-il si souvent resté sans jamais monter, sans avoir la curiosité de monter, alors qu'il avait eu celle de se rendre jusque là ? Etait-ce une question de volonté, ou autre chose ? Oui, peut-être était-ce tout autre chose…

Lui-même n'en revenait pas. D'où lui venaient toutes ses questions ? Pourquoi sentait-il soudainement le besoin impérieux de les lui poser, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait lui non plus rien à cacher, pour s'assurer qu'il menait la même vie que tous les autres ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison au monde de lui demander. L'autre se devait d'être semblable, de rentrer dans le moule, en tout cas il le devait s'il tenait à emménager ici.

**I live upstairs from you**  
_Je vis au-dessus de toi_

Il le regardait. Et lui de se sentir le seul gêné. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pu passer son chemin, il n'avait pu passer devant lui sans rien dire, fièrement, comme il avait toujours fait, et c'était probablement à cause de cela. Il avait été obligé de s'attarder, il n'avait pu filer droit, suivre sa route, il n'avait pu passer en force, se frayer son chemin. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché.

Etait-ce lui, ou était-ce une nouvelle force, qui inconsciemment l'avait retenu ?

Il aurait pu le laisser s'écraser tout en bas. Mais cela aurait été comme contempler un accident, quelqu'un tomber dans le fossé sans rien faire. Oui, c'était cela, sans rien essayer. Se rendre utile, car il ne supportait pas l'inactivité, la passivité. Il ne permettrait pas de donner raison aux autres forces, comme à celle qui l'avait mis en colère, il y avait longtemps, ne permettait pas qu'on remette en cause sa propre volonté, celle qui lui disait de toujours faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, de toujours tout tenter, tout son possible, pour atteindre son but.

Si quelqu'un qui faisait de même, en essayant de monter ces escaliers, chargé comme il l'était et avec pour objectif d'arriver au palier, échouait, si malgré tous ses efforts n'y parvenait pas, cela remettait en question toute sa logique, le pourquoi même de sa vie.

Et il l'avait pensé, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Ruiner sa volonté.

**Yes I think you've seen me before**  
_Oui je pense que tu m'as déjà vu auparavant_

Basch se rendit alors compte qu'il le fixait depuis un moment, ce que le petit garçon avait du prendre pour de la considération, de l'attention, avait du croire que c'était parce qu'il le reconnaissait. Sauf qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux autres d'habitude.

Pas après être entré.

Mais l'autre s'était trouvé sur le palier. Il n'avait donc aucune véritable raison pour l'ignorer. S'en était simplement trouvé une.

C'était peut-être justement pour cela…

Non, c'était impossible qu'il _l_'ait déjà su, qu'il _le _sache avant même d'être rentré pour la première fois, et qu'il s'était, pour cette raison, posté_ exprès _sur le palier…

Mais alors…

Cela voulait dire que lui aussi lui avait prêté attention. Non, mieux, qu'il avait cherché son attention, et lui avait prêté la sienne. Mais pourquoi alors ne l'avait-il pas regardé ? Pourquoi avait-il cru le contraire ?

Réponse : parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Personne ne pouvait lui prêter attention, à lui donc d'en faire de même. Il ne devait pas…

**If you hear something late at night**  
_Si tu entends quelque chose tard dans la nuit_

« Luka ! » Une voix d'homme. Un mouvement de recul. Et ces yeux…

Il ne devait pas entendre, il ne devait pas voir. Et il ne devait prêter attention à qui que ce soit.

Comme tout le reste, cela faisait partie de l'accord tacite, du pacte de consentement mutuel que chaque nouvel arrivant signait à l'encre automatique, muets dès qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte d'entrée, et se devaient de respecter tant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur, les yeux sur leurs pieds. On ne se regardait pas, personne ne parlait à qui que ce soit, et quiconque ne pouvait prêter attention à l'autre que dans une situation d'urgence absolue, et encore cela ne s'était jamais vu. Ni entendu.

Les rares exceptions étaient en effet aussitôt dissimulées aux yeux et aux oreilles d'autrui, ainsi on ne pouvait savoir qui avait désobéi aux règles, et cela permettait de tranquilliser tout le monde. Et d'éviter les problèmes, aussi. C'était mieux ainsi, tous pensaient, si bien qu'on ne se disait ici-bas jamais merci. Car il n'y avait jamais rien à remercier, aucun motif, jamais aucune raison. Le silence était de mise, prévalait sur les consciences et les esprits, c'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient en communauté.

Les hommes préféraient être aveugles et sourds plutôt que de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les fossés, et c'était pareil pour Basch. Seulement lui avait déjà enfreint les règles par deux fois. Et si personne ne devait s'en souvenir, lui s'en rappelait.

Mais promis, il n'entendrait rien, ni ne verrait rien. Cela sembla un peu rassurer l'autre.

**Some kind of trouble some kind of fight**  
_Un certain désordre un certain combat_

Et puis, que voulait-il qu'il entende ? Que pourrait-il entendre ?

Jamais personne n'avait troublé leur endormante quiétude, personne n'avait jamais osé, car si le silence régnait autant le jour que la nuit, cela apparaissait comme une faute plus grave encore de déchirer cette dernière, qui devait être le moment de repos privilégié de chacun, et la déranger signifierait donc déranger la paix de chaque résident. Or cette paix était ce pourquoi ils se taisaient, ce pourquoi ils se battaient, à leur manière, dans la mesure où ne rien faire était une forme de combat, la briser était donc prohibé. Et chacun s'y tenait, car les aiguilles qui closent les bouches, les oreilles et les yeux étaient aussi celles qui les clouaient.

A jamais.

Les fils qui les reliaient aux règles étaient inversement proportionnels à ceux qui les reliaient entre eux, et apparemment suffisants pour que chacun n'ait envie de s'intéresser à son voisin, et reste chez soi, individuellement.

Paradoxalement, dans cette communauté, c'était l'individu qui comptait le plus, car c'était la participation de chaque individu au respect de ce code qui formait la communauté.

Ainsi, tous semblables, cela ne s'était jamais vu, ni entendu, d'avoir quelque chose de plus, d'avoir une vie cachée, différente, d'être différent, alors quelle raison y aurait-il pour que quelque chose comme cela se produise un jour ?

Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

**Just don't ask me what it was**  
_Surtout ne me demande pas ce que c'était_

Personne n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Personne ne rendait de compte à quiconque. Il ne voyait pourquoi cela changerait maintenant, pourquoi cela changerait jamais. Mais peut-être que l'autre n'avait pas encore compris.

Il le rassura sur ce point. Il ne demanderait pas.

Et pourtant, il l'avait entendu, le cri. Et il l'avait vu, ce tressaillement chez le garçon. Il y avait prêté attention, au fugitif regard lancé en arrière, puis au rouge qui semblait couler plus encore de ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui avait fait face à nouveau.

Seule la peur était lisible, alors même qu'il ne devrait être capable que de ne rien lire du tout.

Un hochement de tête.

Etait-ce pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il comptait sur lui pour ne rien dire ? Mais il ne se passerait rien, alors à quoi bon ?

Il ne pouvait rien se passer, il ne devait rien se passer, tout comme il ne devait pas et ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Ici, on ne comptait que sur soi, car il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'assurer les uns les autres que l'on se respectait, c'était de commencer par respecter soi-même la loi. Ainsi l'on ne parlait pas vraiment de confiance mutuelle, mais de « conscience mutuelle ». C'était parce que chacun avait conscience des autres –et non parce qu'il avait confiance- que l'on pouvait s'assurer du bon respect de chacun.

Il s'était retourné.

Ou au contraire voulait-il lui signifier de ne pas chercher ? Sauf qu'il ne pouvait lui demander. Il ne devait pas poser de question, s'il voulait que lui ne demande pas. A lui de ne pas chercher. Il ne devait pas chercher, car c'était comme s'interroger, il s'agissait au fond du même cheminement de pensée que celui dans lequel on posait des questions.

_Comprendre. _Cheminement vain, qui n'amènerait que des problèmes.

_Savoir._ Cela lui était interdit, il n'avait pas le droit de chercher plus loin que là ou s'arrêtait le seuil, plus loin qu'une porte fermée.

Et justement la porte avait claqué. Elle s'était refermée.

Sur lui.

Il était parti.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait rien entendu. Tard dans la nuit, les mains fermement campées sur les oreilles et les yeux, il n'avait pu écouter. Il n'avait même pas tenté d'écouter, de prêter l'oreille, de voir au-delà de la porte de son propre appartement.

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir, s'il n'essayait pas ? Peut-être n'y avait-il pas que des problèmes derrière les portes closes ? Comment pouvait-il s'en assurer, s'il n'essayait pas de comprendre ?

Mais à quoi bon vouloir comprendre, savoir ? La réponse devait être cette curieuse force qui l'avait déjà poussé à retenir le garçon de tomber. La force de tout tenter pour savoir…quoi ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à savoir ? La force de tout faire pour essayer de comprendre…mais que devait-il comprendre ?

Il avait raison, il n'avait jamais senti une force pareille. Mais une force en elle-même n'était qu'une force. Elle ne pouvait pousser quelqu'un contre sa volonté. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu croire, et pour cette raison, cela avait marché pour lui. Mais était-ce exactement pareil pour tout un chacun ? N'y avait-il pas des exceptions ?

Pouvait-on pousser quelqu'un à agir contre sa volonté ?

Basch n'avait jamais réfléchi de cette manière.

**I think it's because I'm clumsy**  
_Je pense que c'est parce que je suis maladroit_

Le lendemain en sortant il l'avait vu. Il venait de franchir le pas de sa porte avec dans l'idée de descendre les poubelles, quand la rencontre s'était à nouveau produite. Inversement. Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers, et l'autre en bas. Agenouillé auprès des cartons qu'il n'était pas parvenu à monter la veille.

Cela ne servirait à rien de rester là.

Il était descendu, avait posé son propre fardeau et s'était accroupi à ses cotés. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux et le fait qu'il était penché en avant sur sa besogne l'avait empêché de voir son visage, de savoir s'il l'avait remarqué ou pas, s'il faisait attention à lui ou non. Dans un premier temps. Avec la même réponse déjà préinscrite dans la tête, il s'était saisit d'une part de la charge du petit garçon.

Il pensait pouvoir lui prêter main-forte, lui donner un peu de sa force, s'il le voulait bien. C'était alors qu'il l'avait vu. Ce sourire qui voulait tout dire. Et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour bouger, former un unique mot qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre, ni même à comprendre, encore moins à _apprécier_, à approuver, que ce soit de sa part ou de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout de sa part. Après tout il n'était qu'un arrivant, alors pourquoi cela le surprenait-il ? Qu'il ne connaisse, ni ne comprenne cette règle. Pour ce qu'il y avait à comprendre…

Alors il réalisa les paroles qu'il avait prononcés avant. Et put saisir celles qu'il prononcerait après. Il ne les avait pas entendus parce qu'il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il _savait_ que chacun de ses mots serait lourd de sens, de sens plus lourd que tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais porter, et plus lourd que tout ce que tous pourraient supporter.

**I try not to talk too loud**  
_J'essaye de ne pas parler trop fort_

Lui avait toujours vécu comme ça. C'était pour cela qu'il connaissait la loi. Il la connaissait par cœur même. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ne toujours pas la comprendre, après toutes ces années, après tout ce temps.

Mais s'il l'avait enfreint, c'était intentionnellement. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus son fardeau, ne parvenait plus à le porter sans arrêt et sans volonté. Alors quand Basch s'était proposé pour en porter une partie, il n'avait pas hésité.

Ce mot-là, celui-là qu'il venait d'articuler, chuchoter, murmurer presque avait rendu tous les autres audibles.

« Merci. »

Par ce simple mot, par cette simple infraction, il lui avait demandé.

Son aide.

Le véritable sens d'un remerciement était d'être redevable à la personne à qui on l'adressait, de lui témoigner de la reconnaissance. Or ici, personne n'était redevable à qui que ce soit, c'était comme si on ne se connaissait pas, et on n'avait donc pas à se reconnaitre les uns les autres.

Plus important encore, on n'avait pas à reconnaitre le moindre acte, le moindre service exécuté, puisque sitôt qu'un lien de confiance se créait, c'est toute la communauté qui en pâtissait, c'était le principe même d'inattention, d'indifférence et de désintérêt de l'autre qu'on mettait en péril, le fondement même de la communauté qu'on risquait. Personne ne comptait sur personne, car personne n'avait de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. C'était ainsi pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Personne ne se disait « merci » car le « merci » était la marque d'une confiance qu'on placerait en l'autre, or personne ne voulait dépendre d'autre que soi-même dans cet immeuble.

L'individualité était signe de force, la dépendance de folie.

Et la folie…

**Maybe it's because I'm crazy**  
_Peut être que c'est parce que je suis fou_

Les gens avaient bien une raison pour ne pas avoir envie de regarder dans le fossé, pour ne pas voir tous ceux qui y étaient tombés, avant eux. C'était pour ne pas avoir à contempler le sort qui les attendait, qui serait bientôt le leur. Ce qui était à charge de toute vie humaine, avant que ne vienne son tour. Les gens ne voulaient pas voir ce qu'ils avaient à affronter, non, ils se bandaient les yeux, les fermaient le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient, s'aveuglaient et tachaient d'oublier. Ils refusaient la réalité et lui préféraient la paix illusoire de leur petit confort personnel, car tant que chacun s'occupait de ses affaires, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

C'était là ce qu'ils appelaient force…

Mais dès que quelque chose venait les perturber, quand un petit grain de sable venait enrailler leur belle mécanique, c'était toute leur logique qui s'effondrait. Ils ne pouvaient alors rien faire sinon se refermer encore un peu plus sur eux-mêmes. Ils ne savaient rien faire sinon se protéger, pour cela ils n'avaient simplement qu'à ne plus vouloir écouter. Et quelle meilleure défense que de faire la sourde oreille, quelle meilleure protection que de feindre l'ignorance ?

Les gens préféraient se protéger, plutôt que de combattre.

Mais la vie avait une bien meilleure saveur pour ceux qui se battent que pour ceux qui se protègent, il avait toujours pensé, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée.

Et parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer…

C'était là ce qu'ils appelaient folie…

**I try not to act too proud**  
_J'essaye de ne pas agir trop fièrement_

Lui avait osé, lui avait essayé. De briser le silence.

Et tandis qu'ils montaient les cartons, ses yeux changèrent, semblant irradier d'une lueur nouvelle, d'une fureur nouvelle, d'une tempérance nouvelle à mesure qu'il grimpait les marches, l'une après l'autre, approchant du deuxième palier ou il finit par s'arrêter, contemplant son but._ Pourtant c'était les mêmes_ rouges sang, rouges feu, brulants de colère, mais peut-être la différence résidait-elle dans la cible de ce ressentiment. Il ne semblait cette fois pas dirigé contre lui-même mais destiné à quelque chose d'autre, précisément ce qui devait se trouver derrière la porte close en face de lui. Et en même temps, la teinte paraissait s'être éclaircie, comme libérée d'une partie du poids que faisait peser sur ses paupières la culpabilité. En se déchargeant d'un peu de son fardeau, Basch avait participé à mêler autre chose à cette sorte de rage sourde qui l'habitait, quelque chose comme de la détermination, quelque chose comme une volonté, ambre, ocre, mordorée.

En étant redevable à un autre, il l'avait en quelque sorte fait entrer dans sa vie, en lui prêtant attention, il l'y avait impliqué, dans celle que personne ne devait voir, mais que tout le monde devait sans peine pouvoir deviner.

Sa vie privée, qu'on ne devait pouvoir différencier de son équivalent.

Sa seconde vie, qui n'existait que derrière les portes closes, sa _double vie_, qui s'arrêtait au seuil de son palier, qui ne s'exprimait qu'une fois la nuit tombée, tard le soir.

Mis à part ses yeux, rien ne trahissait une telle présence en lui. Et pourtant, elle, cette vie cachée, secrète, ourlée de mystère, de noir et de marques rouges laissées sur son visage, était bien là, existait bel et bien, présente ou qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse, chaque jour qu'il passait.

Elle devait finir par ressurgir, qu'importent les efforts qu'il faisait pour la dissimuler au grand jour.

C'était là ce qu'ils appelaient faiblesse…

La folie était signe de faiblesse.

Chaque jour, elle y paraissait un peu plus, tous les jours, elle apparaissait davantage encore.

Et c'était bien là en vérité, le plus lourd fardeau à porter, perdre chaque jour qu'il vivait, perdre tous les jours.

**They only hit until you cry**  
_Ils ne font que frapper jusqu'à ce que tu pleures_

Monter était plus difficile que descendre, il avait toujours cru. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Pourtant, une fois les cartons lâchés sur le sol, une fois le poids laissé devant la porte close, tout était plus facile.

Quelque part, Basch lui avait dit, il existait un endroit ou l'on pouvait réfléchir sans ne rien devoir à quiconque, ou l'on pouvait penser à son propre compte, sans aucun compte à rendre à la communauté, un endroit ou l'on pouvait refaire le monde, et sa propre vie, si on le voulait.

Au sommet de la tour d'ivoire, en haut de l'immeuble se trouvait une terrasse sur laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier, pour peu qu'on veuille monter aussi haut.

Il suffisait d'avoir envie, d'en avoir la volonté et le courage, et de monter, toujours plus haut, pas après pas et marche après marche, puis deux à deux et quatre à quatre, et au fur et à mesure, on se sentait plus léger.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au sommet. Tout en haut.

Les cartons n'avaient qu'à rester en bas.

Il suffisait de lâcher le poids qu'on avait l'habitude de porter, de lâcher la rambarde à laquelle on avait l'habitude de s'accrocher, de tout lâcher, et de courir, toujours plus loin, de monter, toujours plus haut.

C'était la première fois que le petit garçon montait sans rien porter, la première fois qu'il gravissait ses marches sans rien avoir à supporter.

Et peu importait qu'ici-bas les marches grincent, car là-bas personne ne pouvait les atteindre, pas un n'était là pour les suivre, et pas une loi ne pouvait les entendre, nulle morale n'était là pour les toucher.

Là-haut, il n'existait aucune barrière pour brimer idées et pensées, pas la moindre rambarde invisible pour leur apporter une fausse sécurité, il n'existait en haut aucune porte pour les enfermer, et pas le moindre mur pour les empêcher de voir au-delà.

Ici-haut, il n'y avait que le ciel et soi. Seul le vent soufflait, ébouriffait les cheveux. L'on approchait du bord, de la limite, et l'on se sentait la force, le pouvoir de la franchir. L'on se sentait aussi libre que l'air, invincible.

On sentait alors en soi la volonté de tout dire. Alors, il dit tout.

**And after that you don't ask why**  
_Et après ça tu ne poses plus de questions_

Ils lui avaient menti. Tous les deux. Le père et la mère. Lui avait dit qu'il allait l'envoyer au ciel. C'était chose courante pour lui que de dire cela. Tiens, la dernière fois, ce n'était pas plus tard que la veille. Parce qu'il n'avait pas ramené les cartons. Et que lui-même n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour les monter.

La volonté, corrigea Basch. La force n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Comme la faiblesse…

Mais il avait malgré tout du porter le poids de la culpabilité, le poids de la fatalité, celui qui lui disait qu'il perdait chaque jour, qu'il perdait tous les jours, quoi qu'il fasse, ou qu'il aille et quoi qu'il se passe. En plus du poids du silence, celui qui lui sciait les épaules et lui faisait courber la tête.

Le petit garçon se pencha par-dessus le rebord. Ce n'était pas au ciel qu'il voulait l'envoyer, mais tout en bas, là ou son regard plongeait. Dans le fossé.

« Là ou ton frère est déjà ! »

Il était content de ne pas apercevoir de forme sombre en bas.

C'était là qu'il lui avait dit, en ricanant.

Il était facile de descendre. Mais bien plus difficile de remonter. Et plus l'on tombait de haut, plus dure serait la chute.

Il secoua la tête. S'autorisa un petit sourire. Triste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, n'avait même pas su de quoi il parlait, n'avait même pas compris ce dont il parlait.

C'était toujours lui qui tapait en premier. Quand il en avait assez de passer son ressentiment sur sa femme, il changeait de cible. Et ainsi la haine était communicative, elle se transmettait de bourreau en victime.

Elle ne faisait rien, à part lui crier des injures et attendre bras croisés. Que la chance tourne, qu'il change de but. Si seulement il en avait un. Au début, peut-être, du moins. Pour lui extorquer un service, pour le punir. Mais plus maintenant. Après s'être fait expulsés de leur précédent H.L.M pour cause de nuisance sonore, particulièrement nocturne, après leur arrivée forcée et après que le père ait été viré, il s'en était passé.

La nuit, après une journée passée à trainer dans les rues et une soirée de beuverie, il y allait simplement, comme ça, n'hésitait pas un instant à les réveiller, juste pour la forme.

C'était gratuit. Luka se demandait souvent s'il y trouvait une quelconque forme de soulagement, d'accomplissement ou même de plaisir. Nul doute que s'il avait été à sa place, c'aurait été le cas.

Et en pensant ça, il baissa la tête, comme contrit, s'excusant pour des paroles qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Etait-ce_ l'autre_?

**You just don't argue anymore**  
_Tu n'essaies juste plus de discuter_

C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris les règles. Les deux plus importantes, les autres, ça avait été sur le tas.

Règle n°1 : faire tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Règle n°2 : et rien d'autre.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ne rien faire, afin d'entretenir l'impuissance. Et tout faire, afin d'entretenir la peur. Car la peur était le moteur de toute paix, n'est-ce pas ? Comme celle qui régnait dans cet immeuble, qui régissait la vie de ses habitants. Et c'était parce qu'il était aussi paisible qu'ils avaient _choisi _de s'y installer. Il leur suffisait de respecter ses deux règles, et tout irait bien.

Il leur suffisait de ne rien demander. De ne rien dire. Surtout de ne pas se regarder dans les yeux, de ne pas regarder ailleurs que ses pieds.

Sauf s'_il _lui demandait. S'_il_ lui relevait le menton exprès pour plonger ses yeux injectés de sang dans les siens, emplis de rouge.

Lui n'avait jamais eu la volonté de _lui _répondre, ou de _le_ regarder en face. Mais il avait celle de ne rien dire, et de ne rien faire, de garder les yeux baissés. Juste parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'_il _avait demandé, ce qu'_il_ attendait._ Il_ attendait de sa provocation qu'elle fonctionne, et que lui dise quelque chose, pour qu'_il _puisse exercer sa force, son autorité, sa fatalité, mais cette idée ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit. Il n'avait tout simplement rien à dire, et rien à faire pour enrayer ça, aucune marge ou ne serait-ce que possibilité d'action.

Il avait appris, pris la même attitude que sa mère.

Ne rien tenter. Ne rien essayer.

Il avait appris _son _impuissance, pris _sa_ peur.

Et même si cela paraissait, passait presque parfois pour de la résistance passive, il ne savait pas, des deux, laquelle était la pire. Etait-ce le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire, ou celui de _pouvoir _tout faire tout en sachant que c'était en vain ?

Basch leva les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, les deux se valaient. Mais il détestait l'inaction plus que tout, quand il pouvait comprendre la peur.

Seulement l'impuissance n'était pas faiblesse. La peur ne l'était pas davantage. Seule l'absence de volonté était faiblesse.

L'important n'était pas de pouvoir, mais de vouloir.

Alors il répondit à sa question par une autre question.

Comment pouvait-il savoir, tant qu'il ne voulait pas essayer ?

Et l'autre de descendre les marches, partant sans demander son reste, lui criant qu'il ne lui servait à rien. Le jeune garçon, lui, soupira, mais décida de rester encore un peu, pour chercher une solution au problème.

Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'il rentra, et en passant devant la porte fermée du deuxième étage, il fit particulièrement attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches.

Parfois descendre était plus difficile que monter.

**Yes I think I'm okay**  
_Oui je pense que ça va aller_

Cette nuit-là, Basch put les entendre, les cris. Mais il n'y tint pas, alors il se boucha les oreilles, se cacha les yeux, et mit une main sur sa bouche.

Seulement, il savait qu'il les entendrait, s'il le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas encore la bonne nuit, il pensait.

Luka n'avait pas encore compris. Ou plutôt, la veille, il n'avait pas voulu. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'était mal exprimé…il tacherait de se rattraper le lendemain, songea-t-il.

Au petit matin, au moment de sortir pour aller réfléchir sur la terrasse, comme il le faisait parfois, il se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil à l'étage du dessus. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit, recroquevillé contre la porte de son appartement, le visage caché dans les genoux. Parce qu'il serait plus simple de monter que de rester là, et aussi parce qu'il serait vain de ne rien faire quand l'autre l'avait certainement remarqué -sans le regarder à son habitude-, Basch monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du deuxième palier et parvint à sa rencontre.

Il aurait bien aimé lui demander. Mais il fallait croire qu'il ne pouvait pas encore, clairement, ici. Briser le silence.

Pas encore.

Il avait pu entendre les mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Ainsi dissimulé dans l'ombre, prostré, on aurait dit qu'il se cachait de quelque ennemi invisible, qui ne pouvait l'atteindre là ou il se trouvait.

Ou peut-être se cachait-il de la vérité. Ou même de lui.

Le petit garçon sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

**I walked into the door again**  
_Je me suis encore cogné contre la porte_

Lentement, il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais, bouffis de sommeil et de larmes, sans plus trace d'or.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce n'était pas non plus la dernière.

Pourquoi s'échinait-il ? A quoi bon ? Tout serait toujours pareil de toute façon. Alors autant se laisser aller. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il n'aurait plus peur. Peut-être qu'à force de coups, il finirait par ne plus rien ressentir, plus rien du tout, et finirait par disparaitre, et finirait, définitivement, simplement.

C'était trop tard pour le sauver. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Qu'attendre. Que ça se finisse.

Pourquoi n'était-il jamais parti ? C'était trop tard pour se sauver, trop tard depuis un moment, depuis vraiment trop longtemps.

Il avait essayé, comme lui, à son image, de faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité

Mais cela n'avait rien fait. Encore moins aidé à changer les choses.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il le croyait. Qu'il essayait seulement de le croire.

D'ailleurs, comment avait-il un instant seulement pu le croire ? Comment avait-il un instant pu croire que tout essayer, de donner tout ce qu'il avait, d'y aller de toutes ses forces, désespérément, changerait quoi que ce soit ?

Et même, que croyait-il ? Que d'essayer de l'aider _maintenant_ allait changer quelque chose à la situation ?

Que c'était fini ?

C'était trop tard pour croire à des choses pareilles.

Il savait…

Ce n'était pas fini.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours su…

Cela ne finirait jamais.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il le savait, tout simplement.

Alors pourquoi l'autre ne comprenait-il pas ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ?

**Well, if you ask that's what I'll say**  
_Du moins, si tu demandes c'est ce que je dirai _

Sauf qu'il ne demanderait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait promis.

A moins qu'il n'ait menti. Comme pour le reste. Comme tout le monde lui avait toujours menti. Comme son père, sa mère, même son frère, sa _famille_ lui avait menti.

Et comme lui, il lui avait menti par ces paroles. Comme il lui mentait en ce moment, de la même façon qu'il le faisait toujours, de la même façon qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Le même que le premier qu'il lui avait fait, et comme le dernier qu'il ne lui ferait jamais. Un sourire plat et triste. Tout juste un rictus, à vrai dire.

Mais c'était le dernier sourire qu'il truquerait pour lui, pour la pitié qu'il lui témoignait. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Tel serait son dernier mensonge, le dernier qu'il lui offrirait. Pour quoi faire ?

Pour se donner du courage, pour être déterminé. Ou faire semblant. Mais déterminé à quoi ? C'était horrible. Déterminé à ne rien faire.

C'était impensable. Déterminé à disparaitre. Se rendait-il compte, pouvait-il seulement se rendre compte ? Il fallait croire que les choses avaient été trop loin. Mais était-ce une raison pour se résigner ?

Refuser d'affronter les choses était-il une forme de volonté ? Voulait-il vraiment abandonner ? Ou n'était-ce que ce qu'on lui avait dicté depuis le début, de ce que le silence, la fatalité et l'absurdité avait voulus pour lui, de ce que l'autorité avait fait pour lui ? Avait décidé à sa place.

Ils avaient toujours tous décidé à sa place. L'avaient éprouvé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien supporter, l'avait usé jusqu'à la corde, jusqu'à ce que le lien qui le raccrochait encore à la vie, celui auquel il se raccrochait désespérément, comme à une rambarde invisible, parce que c'était cela sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, craque et n'arrive plus à porter le poids qui était le sien.

Pour l'envoyer dans le fossé.

Et maintenant voilà qu'il s'y jetait presque de lui-même. Mais ne réalisait-il pas que c'était _exactement _ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu ?

Et comme même sa détermination disparaissait, comme il cessait de vouloir seulement se raccrocher à quelque chose, il tombait inexorablement, et comme son fardeau l'entrainait vers le bas, comme il se laissait aller, il tombait de plus en plus vite.

_Plus dure serait la chute. _

C'était injuste. Et Basch refusait que cela se passe. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Tant pis si le même schéma devait se reproduire. Il ne permettrait à rien, ni personne, de ruiner sa volonté, de lui donner tort.

Ni même de lui mentir.

« Je ne te laisserai pas. » Tomber.

Cela avait assez duré. Il était temps que ces choses cessent.

Et comme sa tête retombait dans l'inconscience, et que même son sourire disparaissait, Basch lui attrapa la main. Le tira vers le haut.

**And it's not your business anyway_  
_**_Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon_

L'autre ne fit rien. Sa main était molle dans la sienne. C'était comme si toute énergie l'avait déserté, comme si toute force qui avait autrefois été sienne n'était plus désormais.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir qu'il le mettait à l'épreuve. Seulement, Basch lui-même ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait lui insuffler ce qu'il lui manquait.

Et pourtant quand il lui avait pris la main, ses yeux s'étaient entrouverts, luttant contre l'inconscience, luttant contre la conscience, ce qu'il savait être aux portes de sa conscience. A savoir que tout n'était pas fini. Et ne finirait pas tant qu'il n'y aurait pas mis un terme.

Lui ne pouvait pas agir à sa place. C'était au tour de Luka de se battre.

Contre lui-même. Comme jamais. Pour ne pas lâcher, pas complètement.

Il pouvait bien faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Tant qu'il n'était pas en bas, dans le fossé, tant qu'il ne faisait que tomber, il pouvait toujours se rattraper.

A lui.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir qu'il le repoussait. A quel point il luttait pour repousser sa main.

A quel point il tremblait, à quel point il se sentait impuissant, à quel point il avait peur, à quel point il _se sentait_ faible. Mais ce n'était pas ça la faiblesse. La faiblesse était l'absence de volonté.

Or, lui avait toujours la volonté de vouloir se laisser aller. Et la chose la plus cruelle au monde était certainement qu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller, justement à cause de sa volonté, de _cette _volonté, de celle qui lui faisait ressentir la peur et l'impuissance, qui lui disait qu'il était encore bien là, présent, en haut avec lui et pas encore en bas, pas encore au fond, pas encore comme son frère. Celle qui lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas disparaitre.

Ses deux vies s'affrontaient maintenant, deux volontés opposées. Mais elles ne pouvaient lutter éternellement, rester à jamais et pour toujours ainsi, dans ce seul corps. L'une devrait obligatoirement vaincre l'autre, la surmonter.

Et c'était à Luka de choisir laquelle. A personne d'autre il n'appartenait de décider, et à lui seul revenait ce choix.

**I guess I'd like to be alone**_**  
**__Je suppose que j'aimerais être seul_

Etre seul, était-ce cela qu'il voulait ?

Ne plus rien ressentir, mais ne plus pouvoir remonter ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas cela, au fond, ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait pouvoir remonter. Encore une fois, et autant de fois qu'il le voudrait. Il voulait avoir le choix.

Etre seul. Le sacrifice de se cacher dans un mensonge.

Il s'était menti à lui-même. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'apprenait. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su, parce qu'on avait toujours voulu lui faire savoir. On avait toujours voulu lui faire savoir qu'il lui restait cette issue, de toute façon, et donc qu'il avait toujours le choix.

Or, si le sacrifice, en soi, pouvait s'apparenter à un choix, c'était une action comme une autre, après tout, seulement c'était une action qui ne débouchait sur rien.

Etait-ce la seule issue possible ? Etait-ce même une issue ? Ou n'était-ce encore qu'un énième mensonge ?

Et quel était son but en faisant cela ? La réponse : aucun.

Se mentir à soi-même, se sacrifier en se cachant dans un mensonge n'était qu'un choix sans but, sans finalité aucune.

Mais alors dans quel but devait-il faire ce choix, dans quelle finalité choisissait-t-il de faire ceci, ou de ne pas faire cela ?

N'avait-il donc jamais eu aucun but ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde ? Au fond, qu'avait-il toujours voulu ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à lui. Il aurait voulu avoir une seule vie. Comme tout le monde.

Le sacrifice n'était pas à apprendre, comme il n'était pas à prendre.

**With nothing broken, nothing thrown**  
_Sans rien de cassé, rien de jeté_

Tout devait s'arrêter. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Mais il ne voulait pas tomber. Non, pas cette fois.

Il ne savait qu'une chose : il ne pouvait y arriver seul. Il ne voulait pas le faire seul.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le lâche, qu'on le laisse.

Sa main s'affermit dans la sienne.

Seulement, il ne savait pas comment faire.

Et même Basch allait bientôt voir qu'il manquait de temps.

Il manquait toujours du temps.

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient trouvé comment tout se déroulait.

Lentement, il se redressa. Il ne voulait pas croire en la possibilité qu'il le lâche, non, il ne le laisserait pas, et tant qu'il le voudrait, oui tant qu'il le voudrait, il voulait croire qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Tomber.

Mais tout s'effondrait. Même les gens qui ne faisaient jamais la grimace, il supposait, finissaient par tomber. On tombait tous à un moment ou à un autre.

Et même ceux, qui ne pleuraient jamais, et même ceux, qui pleuraient beaucoup.

Comme lui. En se relevant, il put sentir les larmes sur son visage, et voir celles qui parsemaient de gouttes écarlates le sol, perles translucides mêlées au sang récemment versé.

Mais cela devait être la dernière fois. Et cela, il se le promit.

Et se détourna.

On pouvait tous tomber.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pouvait pas se relever, remonter la pente, et sortir du fossé.

Encore fallait-il savoir comment faire.

**Just don't ask me how I am_  
_**_Seulement ne me demande pas comment je me sens_

Encore fallait-il le vouloir. Basch devinait aisément ses pensées. Il suivit le mouvement mais ne céda pas, et le retint par le poignet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'autre se retourna. Son regard était empli de larmes, pas de regrets ou de scrupules, mais de tristesse, et de colère. Les flammes étaient revenues. Le sang n'était jamais parti.

Il avait un but. Mais comment l'atteindre ?

Il demandait « comment ». Comment s'y prendre pour que ça change ? Que devait-il faire, lui qui n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit ?

Pourquoi lui demandait-il ? Au fond de lui, il devait savoir.

Non, il savait. Basch devinait, mieux, il était sur qu'il savait.

Alors il répondit à sa question par une autre.

Comment pouvait-il savoir, tant qu'il n'avait pas essayé ?

Cette fois-ci il comprendrait, car il avait fait le choix de comprendre. Il _voulait_ comprendre.

S'il ne faisait rien, personne ne ferait rien pour lui. Personne ne pouvait agir à sa place. Personne n'en avait le droit. Alors il se devait de faire _le premier pas_.

C'était à lui de se frayer son propre chemin. _De force_.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

Pourtant, il avait tout fait, tout tenté, tout essayé, de toutes ses forces…

Seulement, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ne servait à rien, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire serait à jamais voué à l'échec, s'il ne voulait pas, profondément, changer.

Il pouvait bien y aller de toutes ses forces, tant qu'il ne le voulait pas, ses efforts seraient toujours vains.

Un hochement de tête. Un peu d'ambre dans ses yeux. Il se souvenait, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces fois ou on l'avait privé du droit de disposer de lui-même, de faire ses propres choix. _D'agir_.

Et cette question. Pouvait-on faire peser une charge si lourde sur quelqu'un, en souhaitant qu'il tombe du plus haut possible, qu'il finirait immanquablement par être déséquilibré ? Pouvait-on haïr très fort, si fort, suffisamment quelqu'un pour le faire tomber ?

La haine seule, comme tous les sentiments, n'était en soi qu'une force. Rien de plus, ni rien de moins qu'une force.

Mais tout comme la faiblesse résidait dans le manque, l'absence de volonté, la véritable force ne résidait que dans sa propre capacité à changer les choses. La véritable force, que chacun portait en soi, était sa volonté.

S'il voulait changer les choses, qu'il commence par changer lui-même, par vouloir changer _de lui-même_. S'il le voulait vraiment, que ça change, s'il ne le souhaitait pas simplement, non, s'il le voulait ardemment, eh bien il se donnerait les moyens de réussir, _d'agir_, et alors tout lui serait possible.

**If you hear something late at night**_**  
**__Si tu entends quelque chose tard dans la nuit_

Luka lui fit un vrai sourire. Un sourire complice, rayonnant comme le soleil, et de la même manière que le sinistre qui brulait dans ses yeux.

Et à ce moment, Basch vit, sentit, _su_ que sa détermination était là. Sa volonté ravivée. Comme une flamme qu'on attiserait et alimenterait sans faillir, pour former un véritable brasier. Elle n'était jamais vraiment partie.

Il ne se sentait plus impuissant.

Et surtout, il n'avait plus peur.

Le jeune garçon lui rendit son sourire, juste avant qu'il ne pose la main sur la poignée et n'ouvre la porte de son appartement.

Un dernier regard, et il était parti.

Basch, lui, était neutre. Et personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Chacun sa prison, chacun son combat.

Mais ce n'était pas interdit de demander à l'autre sa volonté. Pour l'aider.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas lui qui l'aidait, il pensait, mais la volonté qu'il mettait dans ce qu'il faisait, dans ce qu'il disait, et que Luka faisait sienne. Peu à peu, petit à petit, et le feu qui grondait en lui se faisait plus grand, et son regard plus menaçant.

**Some kind of ****trouble****, some kind of fight**_**  
**__Un certain désordre, un certain combat_

Il avait toutes les réponses en lui. Il avait toutes les armes en main.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en servir. Ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre.

A lui de prêter sa volonté.

Cette nuit, il se boucha les oreilles, à moitié, se couvrit les yeux, juste pour le principe. Sans oublier de mettre une main sur sa bouche.

Pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il pouvait les entendre, les cris. Se retenait de crier de joie à son tour. De crier son assentiment, son approbation à voix haute. Pour le soutenir, l'encourager. Alors, il chuchotait, murmurait presque.

« Vas-y. Vas-y…Vas-y… ! Vas-y ! »

Et c'était très bien ainsi. Ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Quelque part, ou qu'il se trouve, deux étages plus haut, il savait que Luka l'entendait.

Tout comme il devinait très bien que le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient au même endroit que la veille, et comme il pouvait imaginer qu'ensuite, tout changerait.

Oui, tout serait différent. Car eux seraient en haut, là ou pouvait toucher le ciel, tandis que les autres seraient en bas, dans le fossé d'où l'on ne pouvait pas remonter.

**Just don't ask me what it was**_**  
**__Surtout ne me demande pas ce que c'était_

Il ne lui demanderait pas. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il _savait_.

Et il lui en avait fait la promesse, il fallait bien qu'il la tienne.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier du deuxième étage, et alors qu'ils montaient les marches, les couraient une à une et puis deux à deux et quatre à quatre, une curieuse sensation les prit. Ils eurent l'impression de filer comme le vent, comme jamais, ensemble.

Luka accéléra juste avant la fin et déboucha sur le toit le premier, non sans entrainer Basch qu'il tenait toujours par la main.

Il était différent. Ses yeux avaient indubitablement changés. Ils semblaient maintenant comme cousus d'or et d'ambre, et bien que le rouge feu y ait gardé sa place, il y paraissait autre chose, une teinte qu'il n'avait jamais vue ici bas, sur cette Terre, mais qu'il avait peut-être contemplée auparavant en observant les cieux, un soir de Mars... Qui sait…Peut-être était-ce tout autre chose, peut-être était-ce ailleurs… Il ne savait plus.

L'autre lui lança un sourire resplendissant comme après une bonne blague ou une course amicale, ce à quoi il ne put répondre, essoufflé et troublé, que par un grognement, chose à laquelle son compagnon n'accorda aucun crédit, se précipitant vers le rebord de la terrasse sans lui laisser le temps de dire « ouf ».

Son sourire s'élargit quand il se pencha. Il était heureux d'apercevoir deux formes sombres, tout en bas.

Le jeune garçon leva ensuite le nez vers les nuages, et les yeux sur le ciel il se mit à réfléchir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

A voix haute.

Basch était de ces gens qui changeaient les autres, qui faisaient changer les choses, les êtres et le monde. Et ce, sans changer fondamentalement.

C'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait bien.

Le dénommé sursauta à l'entente de telles paroles que l'autre semblait lâcher dans le vent sans se rendre compte –ni se préoccuper- de leur importance.

Il s'apercevait à présent du non sens, de l'absurdité même de sa logique. Lui aussi s'était menti à lui-même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était faible. L'avait été, du moins.

Il avait cru pouvoir vivre dans un monde qui était le contraire même de sa pensée, de ce en quoi il croyait. Il avait voulu vivre dans un monde sans volonté aucune, et s'était persuadé que c'était la meilleure des choses. Mais il se trompait.

Et Luka lui avait appris. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps de changer. Que les choses ne pouvaient changer que si soi-même on commençait par changer.

Qui était-il s'il ne s'appliquait pas à lui-même sa propre logique ?

Mais comme il disait, pas fondamentalement. Sinon, il ne serait plus lui-même.

Le plus important était de faire le premier pas.

Ainsi, ensembles, ils feraient changer le monde. Comme ils avaient changé leur vie.

Mais déjà ils devaient partir, redescendre les quelques quatre étages. Cela leur paraissait si terriblement facile désormais, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, que s'en était risible.

Déjà, les sirènes retentissaient dans le lointain, troublant l'habituelle quiétude des lieux, sortant ses résidents de leur torpeur rituelle et matinale.

C'était un premier but d'atteint, leur première réussite commune : briser le silence.

* * *

Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me demander si quelque chose n'est pas clair, ce qui pourrait etre probablemnt le cas puisque je fais de nombreuses références au personnage de Mika qui est quand meme assez complexe.

So, prochaine uploade, Stockholm Syndrom~! Have a nice day people!~

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye friends / A la prochaine!


End file.
